Live Through This
left | writer = Rebecca Sonnenshine | director = Kellie Cyrus | previous = I Carry Your Heart With Me | next = Best Served Cold }} is the fifth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A NEW THREAT ON THE HORIZON — After realizing the downward spiral he was on, Damon decides he’s going to turn over a new leaf and that his actions moving forward will do right by Elena. Lily prepares for the arrival of a special figure from her past, while Enzo stands by not sure what to expect. Elsewhere, at Caroline’s urging, Stefan comes face-to-face with Valerie and learns some upsetting details about her past, while Enzo and Bonnie find themselves at odds when they’re forced to fend off a violent threat. Finally, when Bonnie learns some disturbing information involving the Phoenix stone, she is forced to confront Alaric and Jo will also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as JulianAnnie Wersching on Instagram *Tim Kang as OscarTim Kang on Twitter *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia *TV Guide: We still haven't seen Bonnie's flash-forward yet. What can we expect from that? ::Graham: It's really exciting, and you'll get to see a new love interest. It's in Episode 5. I'm really proud of that episode. It was directed by Kellie Cyrus. I can't give away too much. It's really cool. It's one of my favorite episodes of this season. TV Guide *Damon and Stefan team up with Valerie "against her will" to figure out their Lily problem. "The three of them on the road is a funny dynamic because Damon just figured out, 'Oh, this is V-Card Valerie, the one Stefan slept with!'" The other awkward pairing is Bonnie/Enzo, who develop a "funny, banter-filled relationship" in their conflicting quests for the Phoenix Stone. November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *“The inspiration behind future Bonnie was sort of Helena Bonham Carter in Fight Club — a little more of a bad girl, as well as someone who’s hiding a secret,” Kat Graham tells TVLine. “It’s very different from the other flash-forwards you’ll see. Oh, and this one has the huge reveal of who I end up with!” *“We don’t find out everything that Lily has done, and all the ways she’s effed everybody over, until Episode 5,” she says. “There’s a huge reveal for Bonnie and Damon in that way.” TV Line *Alloy Entertainment: The TVD fandom has been aflutter lately with mentions of Bamon, Bonenzo, and even Alonnie. What clues can you give about Bonnie’s new love interest? ::Kat Graham: Laughs “I can’t give you any clues….You know that! But what I can say that people do know the character, and it is one of the regulars — which is a big deal because the show usually stays with that for a long time, just like it did with Steven McQueen. It’s fun! It’s actually a super fun dynamic.” Alloy Entertainment *Can you dish on any potential love interest(s) for Enzo in this season? ::Michael Malarkey: “Oh yeah, there definitely is. What can I say, what can’t I say… We have a flash forward that happens in Episode 5 where we see him with somebody on the show, and as we trace this trajectory we see how that blossomed and becomes what it is in the future. We’ll see how they end up writing it; it could all change. But at the moment there definitely seems to be a love interest that is pretty solid.” Talk Nerdy with Us *Question: Any Vampire Diaries scoop? —Candice ::Ausiello: In tonight’s episode, “Stefan learns a bombshell from his past as we start to understand even further the depths of Valerie’s resentment, and it will cause a problem in the Stefan/Caroline relationship,” executive producer Caroline Dries previews. ::Bonus Scoop: “A fun bickerfest between Bonnie and Enzo will end in a major surprise for the audience,” the EP teases. TV Line Continuity *Ms. Cuddles was last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the second studio album by American alternative rock band . It was released by DGC Records on April 12, 1994, just four days after frontwoman 's husband, , was found dead in their home. It was Hole's only album to feature bassist before her death in June 1994. Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline (to Bonnie): "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love. Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. Nothing." |-|Extended Promo= :Caroline: "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love." :Stefan: "Valerie." :Valerie: "Stefan." : Damon (to Stefan): "Don't worry! I have issued a no hanky-panky zone!" :Caroline (to''' Bonnie): "Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : '''Stefan (to Valerie): "When will I see you again?" : Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Is there anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. No. Nothing." |-| Clip #1= :Bonnie: "Hey. How's she doing?" :Alaric: "I don't know. She's been sleeping for twelve hours. That's normal right?" :Bonnie: "Yesterday, she was dead. Today, she's alive. Not sure normal applies." :Alaric: "Please tell me that's food." :Bonnie: "Term papers. They're jamming up your paper box. You are still employed as a professor here." :Alaric: "Hey. Do you want a job as my new TA? All you have to do is write an interesting point and a few margins and then give everyone a B+." :Bonnie: "Tempting. But I need to figure out how exactly I brought your wife back to the land of the living." :Alaric: "Look, she's here. She's okay. What does it matter now?" :Bonnie: "Because in less than 24 hours, I raised two from the dead with a sketchy spell and something called a Phoenix Stone? No research. No rehearsal time and no contingency plan and now I have a little breathing room.....I want to figure out what kind of magic I was dealing with. Just in case I opened up Pandora's Rock. So can I have it back please?" :Alaric: "Hey. Hey sweetheart. How you're feeling?" :Jo: "I'm starving." |-| Clip #2= :Bonnie: Is it safe to enter or is your boyfriend still half naked under the sheets? :Caroline: God. I'm a room-mate horror story! :Bonnie: Please. At least you've seem as half naked in the hall this semester. I think Miss. Cuddles is starting to feel sorry for me. I mean look at her! You see how she's judging me?! I need man help! :Caroline: Well don't look at me for advice. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Webclip 1 - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries Live Through This Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Live Through This Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD_-_Damon,_Valerie,_and_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Valerie.jpg TVD705_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Damon.jpg TVD705_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Bonnie.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-11-04_Ian_Somerhaler_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2015-11-04_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Teressa Liane, Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Jaiden Kaine 2015-08-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 29, 2015 2015-08-28_21-01_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey August 28, 2015 2015-09-03 04-27 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-08-28_20-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 28, 2015 2015-08-26_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|©Rebecca Sonnenshine August 26, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7